pentagon
by kotil
Summary: naruto gets kicked out of his old school after he blows up, he then gets stuck in a highly respected school, for the rich and smart. but this school isn't as different.. oh the highschool drama.
1. Chapter 1

the first chap is kinda boring but itll get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Or else I'd be all over gaara……..but u didnt need to kno that eh? Neways on with the story!

Chapter 1

'Naruto. What do most people think of when they hear that name? An annoying, loud, clumsy, dead-last idiot. But that's not the real me, only on the outside am I like that.' thought Naruto.

Sitting in the living room, he was listening to some music in his stereo. Naruto let out a deep sigh and leaned his head back against the wall. Opening his eyes, with his head still against the wall, he glanced around the so-called apartment he lived in. A small table for two, only one of the chairs was usable. The kitchen consisted of an oven, stove, a counter, and a fridge; the stove was the only thing that worked and the counters were stacked high with packets of instant ramen.

Naruto grimaced, he didn't really like ramen, he could almost say he hated it but it was the cheapest thing to buy and he didn't have any money anyway.

The living room had a small tattered couch and a huge stereo, next to that was a big stack of CDs. Down the hall was a small bathroom, with only a shower and his room. With no washer or dryer he had to wash all his clothes by hand in the sink.

His room was generally bare except for a few books and CDs littering the floor, a small closet, a desk near a shabby bed, and his most prized possessions, his computer. It was one of the only things he took form his room when he moved out of his parent's house, the other thing he got was his stereo and CDs.

Letting out another sigh, he got up and headed to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, messy golden hair, baby blue eyes, and tan skin, he smiled; yeah that's how everyone saw him but didn't anyone see that his eyes weren't smiling? Didn't they see the pain, the hurt, the hatred?

He then headed to his room and got ready for school, after his morning routine, he skipped breakfast and headed to school. When the school came into view he changed into his usual self. He ran onto the school grounds and headed straight to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" he said running over to give her a hug but when he got near she punched him, knocking him onto the ground, "Itai! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Naruto will you stop bothering me? I-don't-like-you, I will never like you. No one likes you, you know that? Your so annoying, I hate you!" she and her other friends walked away laughing.

Naruto stayed on the grass, holding his cheek, where she hit him, stunned. Letting out a chuckle he slowly got up, 'Yeah, I already know that Sakura, I know that so well.'

Hae then walked into school, weaving in and out of the crowd, finally he got to his locker. He stood in front of his locker with his head leaning against I, he let out an annoyed sigh. Naruto then turned and walked out of school. For the next few days, he stayed at home, never going out, except at night. After a lot of thinking he decided to go back to school, but not as his usual self, no he would go as his true self.

Meanwhile Hinata got home from another hellish day at school, for the whole time she waited to go home, to her salvation. All she want to do was go into her room but no, her father decided that at that moment he needed to yell at her and tell her how worthless she is. Her dad is a perfectionist, everything has to be orderly and at the best, just like Neji, the genius of the family Him and Neji can be perfect people, living perfect lives together.

After his yelling-session is done, she head to my room and lock the door. Letting out a sigh, she slided down the floor, 'Finally, sweet, sweet salvation.'

Then she gets up and walks over to her desk and sits down, putting on huge headphones, she blasts some music, "_I push my fingers into my mind, it's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_" Sitting down in her desk she opened her drawer and took out a container, opening it she took out a razor.

Slowly she put the cold steel against her warm wrist. Smiling bitterly she pressed down, a small trickle of blood came out, she let out a sigh. Pulling the blade across her arm she made a thin long line, finally satisfied she put the blade away and watched the blood coming from her arm. Letting out an irritated sigh she went outside for a walk. For some reason she was pissed off, normally after cutting herself she would be ok again but this time she wasn't totally satisfied.

She walked over to a park and sat on the swing, for how long she sat there she didn't know; eventually she got up and started to walk home. Looking down at the ground she was lost in thought when she bumped into someone,

"Hey! Watch where you going idi-" Hinata's eyes widened when she saw who she had bumped into.

"Sorry." the boy mumbled and continued on.

Hinata just nodded and stared after him, he had the blondest hair she had ever seen and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. She felt lost as she stared into those blue orbs but she saw under those eyes was a hidden sadness, which made Hinata think they looked more beautiful and delicate.

'I wonder who he was.' She thought. The next few days she couldn't concentrate in school, she was thinking about the blue-eyed boy. Later that night she resolved that when she saw him again she would apologize and try to get to know him better. Smiling to herself, she went to sleep.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! tis my first fan fic an i wanna kno wut u think eh? Dont kill tho -.-;;


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long!

-don't own naruto so plz enjoy

-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto grabbed the alarm and flung it across the room, hearing it smash against the wall, he settled back down into his bed, a content smile across his face. 30 minutes later Naruto shot up in bed.

'Aw fuck, I can't go back to sleep :sigh: and I have school today. Damn.' Getting out of bed he headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Drying off, he walked into his room and picked out some clothes, black baggy pants with chains everywhere, a long-sleeve dark orange shirt under a black sleeveless shirt with a yin-yang sign on it. Going back into the bathroom his put on some eyeliner and put a few earrings into his ear. He had pierced them a few years back, when he was bored, miraculously, they didn't heal up. Three rings in his right ear and three on his left with two rings on top. Adjusting his hair a little he stepped out and took his time going to school, he was blissfully zoning out to Korn when someone ran into him, his eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

Naruto looked around him a mess of pink and white was beside him, Sakura.

"Watch it next time asshole!" Sakura hurriedly picked up her books and papers, glancing up to see who she had crashed into, "Naruto?"

Wordlessly Naruto got up, dusted his pants off and walked away. Leaving Sakura in a shocked state on the ground; smirking he walked off to class.

'Finally, school's almost over. What a waste of time. Although seeing Sakura looking like an idiot was somewhat worth it.' Finally the bell rang and Naruto started to put his books away when Sakura, her boyfriend and a group of her friends walked up to his desk.

Naruto glanced up, Sakura was standing there with her hands on her hips and her lump-of-a-boyfriend was standing with his arm around her waist, trying but failing to look intimidating. Sakura looked at him expectedly, ignoring her, Naruto continued to put his stuff away. Sakura whispered something to her boyfriend and her let her go and moved to block Naruto's path, as he stood up to go.

"What. Bastard."

Her boyfriend eyes looked afraid for a second but that passed and he tried to look intimidating again. "My name's Kei, remember it." Naruto snorted but Kei ignored it, "You knocked Sakura over this morning, apologize. Now."

"Whatever."

"Do it, or-"

"Or what?" Naruto sneered getting closer, "What will you do? Huh?" He shoved him and walked closer, shoving him to the ground, "Huh? Whatcha gonna do?"

Kei got up, "Don't make me hurt you."

"You? Hurt me? That's bullshit and you know it. I'm not going to apologize to that slut you call a girlfriend."

Enraged Kei charged toward him, his fist pulled back. Naruto dodged them all not really caring abut after awhile he got bored and as soon as Kei got near again Naruto dodged and moved behind Kei and kicked him on the back, hard. Kei flew forward, smashing through a bunch of desks in the process.

"Kei!" Sakura ran over to Kei and picked him up, turning to Naruto. "You'll pay for this you ass-fucker."

She started to run toward him but Kei blocked her with him arm, "No stay out, this is a man-to-man fight." Growling Sakura moved away.

Kei ran toward Naruto again and tried to hit him again but Naruto ducked down and punched him where-the-sun-don't-sign. Letting out a shriek, Kei doubled over. Naruto grabbed him by his hair and picked up, he kneed him in the stomach and then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the wall, repeatedly. Finally he threw him to the ground and started stomping on his ribs, when someone ran up behind him and caught him off guard.

Sakura had taken one of the textbooks and hit him with it, turning to Sakura he let out an evil chuckle. "That, Sakura, was one of the stupidest things you've ever done."

Sakura unconsciously backed up; Naruto rushed toward her and grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back and slammed her to the desk. Using his other hand he grabbed a fistful of her hair and growled into her ear, "That, Sakura, was one of the stupidest thing you've ever done."

Then Naruto twisted her arm until it popped out of her socket., Sakura let out an ear-splitting scream as he threw her to the ground.

Finally the teachers arrived and grabbed Naruto as he tried to get at Sakura. The other teachers took a passed out Kei and a whimpering Sakura to the nurse's office. Naruto was dragged off to the principle's office.

Naruto and the principle were currently engaged in a one-sided staring contest. The principle was staring at Naruto, and Naruto was staring at the ceiling. Finally the principle broke the silence.

"Naruto, why did you start that fight?"

"…"

"Did they offend you?"

"…"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"…"

"Naruto. We can't have you starting fights, it's not good."

"…"

The principle let out a sigh, "We'll have to suspend you for a few days, but we need you to promise not to fight anymore, okay?"

Filling out a paper the principle got up and handed it toward Naruto.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no." Naruto finally looked at the principle. "I'm not going to stop fighting." Naruto grabbed the suspension paper and ripped it into pieces. The principle stood speechless for a few seconds.

"You delinquent child!"

Naruto just laughed at in his face, the whole time principle's face started getting redder.

"You're, you're expelled! Laugh at that!"

Naruto stopped laughing, smiling softly he got up, gathered his stuff and walked out of school, without saying a word.

'Aw fuck, expelled. What's mom and dad gonna say about this, dammit, I don't want their fucking help. But I'm not legal yet.' (A.N.- in this story he's got parents k?) Wandering around he stopped by a convenience store, bought some chips and soda, he walked to the park and sat down on a bench; pulling out a notebook he started drawing. He was alone for the most part until a boy around his age came by and sat down next to him.

Naruto glanced up, the boy was taller than him, black hair, black eyes, pale skin that looked fragile to the touch. He wore no make-up or jewelry except for an eyebrow piercing and a metal chain around his neck, a lock fastening it together. He wore black and red pinstripe pants and a tight red t-shirt. The boy, Naruto loathed to admit, was breathtakingly hot.

For the most part Naruto ignored him until the boy pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. Naruto glanced up, eyebrow raised but didn't say anything, the boy just returned the look with an indifferent stare; shrugging Naruto returned back to his drawing. Suddenly he got this feeling, this really annoying feeling. He looked up to see the boy was staring at him, he looked back down but the boy was still staring at him. Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch, he was about to ask what he wanted but when he looked up again to say something the boy was smirking at him, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"What? Do you want?"

The boy continued smirking and leaned in real close to whisper in his ear. Ever so softly he said, "You."

REVIEWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

throwing myself down to the ground I'M SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! (think of the monkey's mom from Fruits Basket….yeah that's me) PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!!!!! I KNOW THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE READ THIS STORY BUT STILL, FOR THOSE FAITHFUL READERS WHO ARE STILL WITH ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'M SORRY!!!!!! It was a mixture between writer's block, lost notebook, and lack of mind. I know that's not a good enough excuse but please forgive me!!!

On a different note….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters from the series… sadly. Ah well, life.

Naruto jumped away from him and fell on the floor, a look of shock across his face. The other boy burst out in uncontrollable laughing; realization dawned on Naruto 'This boy was playing with him!' and his face changed from shock to anger.

"You-you-you-you BASTARD!!" Naruto shouted still rooted to the ground.

The boy just got up and walked away laughing, Naruto glaring at him 'till he was out of sight. Finally Naruto got up and went home, grumbling all the way. When he got home there was a surprise for him waiting there.

"Naruto," his mother said emotionless, "We need to talk."

((elsewhere))

Sasuke walked down the street smirking, stifling laughs occasionally. He loved scared the other boy like that, it was hilarious. 'Why did I do that though?' he thought, 'I don't even _know_ him.' Something just came over him and he felt just felt like messing that boy's head, 'still…' he thought smirking again, 'that look on his face was priceless.'

Arriving at Hinata's house, he knocked on the door and waited until the maid answered. After being led to the living room to wait, Hinata emerged.

"Welcome Uchiha-san." Hinata said with a blank face, bowing.

"The pleasure is mine Hinata-sama." He replied as he bowed. Silently they made their way to Hinata's room.

When Hinata shut and locked the door, another Hinata emerged. Sasuke was always surprised by the differences between the two. At school and home was she this quiet, formal, stoic girl. But around him was she this laid back, calm, cool person.

"So," she said when she finally locked the door, "what are you so damn happy about?"

Smirking Sasuke related his story to Hinata, after he had finished both were rolling on the floor laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hinata said gasping for air and wiping away tears.

"You should have seen his face though! It was totally worth it!!"

"So, why did you do that anyway?" she asked after she could finally stop laughing.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It was just impulse."

"I know what it is!"

"What?"

"You," she said pausing for effect, "are actually gay."

Sasuke stared at her for a full minute before he started sputtering incoherently.

"What?!" he finally got out.

Smirking, Hinata just patted him on the head before going to her desk.

"Hinata! Tell me you're not serious! Come on! Stop playing!"

"Aww, it's ok Sasuke-chan," she said in a baby voice, patting him on the head again, "everyone has their own secret."

"Wha?—you don't—said—huh—I'm—how?"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you Sasuke, I know your as straight as a wet noodle."

"Heh, oh ok—wait what?"

"Haha, just kidding, just kidding."

Sasuke let out a sigh and walked over to Hinata's bed and laid down. Hinata was just at her desk drawing. No one spoke for awhile, just listening to music as it drifted them away in their own thoughts.

"Sasuke? Do you wanna go somewhere tonight? I've been stuck in this house all week and it's starting to get to me."

"Um, sure but do you know anything that's going on, on a Thursday night?"

Hinata let out a huff, "Of course, there's things going on every day of the week."

"Yeah but I doubt we can get in."

Hinata let out a sigh and stopped drawing. Leaning back in her chair she stretched. "Well then. What do you wanna do, cause I have to get out of here no matter what."

"I dunno, I have work later today."

"Psh, fuck that. Let's go. Now." She said grabbing Sasuke's shirt and throwing him out the door. "I have to get changed, wait there."

After a few minutes Hinata emerged. Wearing a form-fitting white t-shirt, a dark purple mini-skirt, white fishnets, and purple boots, with black straps. She wore a couple of white and purple bracelets, and a silver chain around her neck.

"I know I'm sexy Sasuke but please, no staring." She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Dream on." Sasuke replied. But in truth Hinata looked so adorable, wearing a white outfit but she had a sexy look to it, he didn't know how she did it but damn, she's good at it.

Making sure no one was around they snuck out the back door and ran out. After they had gotten a ways from her home they slowed down.

"So where to now?"

"Let's get lost." Hinata said, smiling mischievously.

"Sounds good."

Hinata and Sasuke walked along the street turning down random roads and alleyways, they talked to each other occasionally but mostly enjoying wandering around. Walking down a street they soon came to hear yelling coming from one of the apartments. A few seconds later they say a business-looking man and women emerge from one of the apartments, both looking furious. The woman glanced at them before scoffing in disgust and climbing into the Mercedes-Benz after the man.

They just stood there staring at the car as it tore down the road at an alarming speed. Hinata turned to Sasuke and opened her mouth to say something when they heard crashes and someone cursing, coming from the very same apartment. Raising an eyebrow Hinata started to walk toward the apartment, when suddenly a TV flew out the window and smashed onto the ground.

"Fucking bitch! You can't fucking make me! I hate you, you fucking shithead! Godammit! Leave me the fuck alone! Bitch!"

Hinata started laughing silently, when a desk flew out the window Hinata couldn't control her laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

Hearing someone laughing outside Naruto, if possible, got even more pissed off. 'Oh so she's fucking mocking me now huh? That bitch, I'll fucking kill you.' Naruto thought as he ran downstairs to confront her.

But instead of his mother standing out there was a girl around his age that looked vaguely familiar. He stood there shocked for a moment, seeing Sasuke he regained his senses.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Sasuke asking innocently.

Suddenly Hinata stopped and stared at Naruto.

"You." She breathed. "You know him, Sasuke?"

"YOU'RE THE ASS-HOLE WHO KISSED ME!!"

Hinata's eyes opened wide. 'small world huh?' she thought before Naruto ran toward Sasuke.

"Stop!" she commanded running in front of him.

"Heh," Naruto sneered, "you think just because you're a girl I wont hit you?" pushing her to the ground he ran toward to Sasuke.

When Naruto got close he pulled back his fist but Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said getting up from the ground, "I hope you didn't kill him with that foot of yours."

"Naw," Sasuke replied smirking, "I barely hit him."

With a sigh, Hinata looked up at the apartment. "Well, what now?"

"Let's go." So Hinata and Sasuke picked up Naruto and dragged him into the apartment.

When Naruto awoke he was in his room, his _clean_ room, getting up we peered into the living room, where some girl was sitting there, looking through his CDs before choosing one and putting it in.

Years ago a future was laid before me,

And I took it and ran with it as far as I could go

I always wanted to be apart of something like this

You believed in me, and it's all I needed

Naruto closed his eyes, memories flooding back to him. This song, helped him get through his days of loneliness, when he needed love, this song was his hope.

Before I go, please know that I love you with all of my heart

My heart, my heart is beating for you

I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you

Wherever I go

Hinata was sitting on the ground, arms across her legs as she mouthed the words to the song. She silently sang, putting as much emotion into the words as she could, hoping that he could hear her, hoping that he would feel what she was feeling. Wrapped in a trance-like state, she sang on until he felt another presence in the room. Smiling she got up and walked over to the boy.

"My name's Hinata, sorry about intruding, we cleaned up a little, well a lot…"

Naruto just stared as the girl rambled on nervously. Wringing her hands and letting out a nervous laugh every once in awhile.

"—sorry about just going in and using your CD player. You have a good choice of music, by the way."

"Not at all, it's fine really." Naruto said reassuringly.

They both sat down on the ground listening to the music. Looking up Naruto smelt something good coming from the kitchen.

Noticing Naruto's reaction, Hinata spoke up, "That's Sasuke in there, he likes to cook so he's making some food, I hope you don't mind. Yeah, he's the boy that almost kissed you, sorry about that please don't kill him."

Naruto rubbed his forehead irritably. So much happened the past few days, and he was feeling confused. Suddenly tears started coming to his eyes.

Startled Hinata stared at him before she rubbed him on the back. "It's alright, let it out." she whispered soothingly.

((Flashback))

"Naruto," his mother said emotionless, "We need to talk."

Naruto stared at his mother and father in shock. Why are they here? How did they get in?

"We recently heard you got expelled and we are not happy about it. You need to think about your responsibilities, you can't be flying off the handle like a baby every time you get mad. You are a grown man, we trusted you to make mature decisions."

Naruto snorted, "You don't care about me, you just care about your image. Trying to look all picture perfect. Sickening, just leave me out of it. Leave me the fuck alone!" The whole time Naruto's voice raised until it was a full-scale yell.

His father looked down at him and gave him a false smile, "Naruto, you should watch your words. Especially to your mother."

Naruto scoffed, "You guys call me your parents? Heh. You weren't even here for me when I needed it. Fucking asses! I'm just the dark mark on your spotless lives. Stop trying to act like my parents. Stop pretending!"

"Regardless of your words, your actions speak differently. We've taken the liberty of enrolling you in a new school already. Your previous run in with the headmaster, will be overlooked. You are to attend a respected school, with a good reputation and you _will_ behave" At this Naruto snorted but his mother continued in a flat tone. "You will attend your new school tomorrow."

Furious Naruto picked up the first object at lugged it at his mother, luckily for her, she saw it coming and moved out the way.

"STAY—THE—FUCK—OUT—OF—MY—LIFE!!" With each word he spoke, he picked something up and threw it around.

"NARUTO!! STOP THROWING THINGS AROUND!" his father yelled but to no avail.

At this point Naruto was yelling incoherently and throwing things about like a mad-man. It was then when they parents decided to leave their son.

((end of flashback))

Hitting the ground with his fist in frustration, Naruto finished his tale. "I just wish they would let me live my life! I wish they would just leave me alone."

"No you don't." Hinata whispered too low for Naruto to hear, but before Naruto could ask her what she said, Sasuke appeared out of the kitchen and told them it was time to eat.

Naruto tensed up as he recognized the boy from the other day, but then just hung his head and headed to the table to sit down.

Sasuke sent a questioning glance to Hinata, she just mouthed 'long day' to Sasuke before he nodded and emerged carrying food.

Sitting down at the table they ate in silence before Hinata spoke up, "By the way Naruto, what school are you going to?"

Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket he pushed it to her. Smoothing out the paper she glanced around before her eyes widened, Sasuke who had been reading over the table. They stared at each other for a moment, before Naruto interrupted them.

"You guys know the school?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, talking to him the first time since they met, "that's our school."

Please review!!! Flames welcome flinching be gentle though! Any ideas for the story or just randomness, all will be accepted. Thank you!

Oh and to make up, the next chapter will be up within the next week or two. I swear on blood oath. in the corner, muttering to self, cutting my finger and chanting, all the while dancing around in a blanket around a lighter—that serves as a fire, suddenly the blanket catches fire…

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! runs around like a loser, as the figure fades into the sunset that randomly appeared


End file.
